Power consumption is a critical issue for many modern radio receivers. As an example, it is of particular interest to keep the power consumption low, when a radio receiver is powered by a battery. By decreasing the power consumption, time between recharging or exchange of the battery may be extended.
A known radio receiver may be a user equipment (UE). It shall be noted that in other examples, the radio receiver may be a radio base station. The user equipment may be configured to be able to communicate with a cellular radio communication network, such as an Long Term Evolution (LTE) network, a WCDMA/HSPA network or the like. The user equipment comprises a radio frequency chip (RF chip) for receiving a radio signal from the cellular radio communication network. Moreover, the user equipment comprises a base band chip for receiving a RF signal from the RF chip. An interface between the RF chip and the base band chip is denoted a chip-to-chip interface, which provides a wired communication link between the RF and base band chips. As an example, the interface may be implemented using a standard, such as DigRF. DigRF is a standard for specifying differential digital signaling for chip-to-chip communication. The chip-to-chip interface may be designed to be able to handle a worst case scenario. That is, chip-to-chip interface may be designed to transfer data from the RF chip to the base band chip at a highest possible data rate. A problem associated with the transfer of data over the chip-to-chip interface may be that the power consumption is unnecessarily high.